Je l'ai vu
by rosesnake
Summary: Une petite song fic qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive. Les réflexions d'Hermione à l'aube de la dernière bataille. La chanson est Je l'ai vu de Roch Voisine.


**Je l'ai vu**

Beaucoup de sorciers ne croient pas en Dieu. Ni aux dieux, d'ailleurs. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru moi-même, bien que je sois née dans une famille moldue. J'ai toujours aimé ce que l'on pouvait toucher, ce qui était palpable, concret. Et puis un Dieu bon et gentil, qui ne veut que le bonheur des humains alors que tant de gens souffrent, ça fait un peu conte pour enfants, non?

Depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière. Depuis que je suis venue à Poudlard. Que j'ai appris pour Voldemort et les mages noirs, j'ai cessé d'y croire complètement. Tous ceux qui croient en Lui disent qu'Il est un Dieu d'amour, de bonté. Mais où est-Il ce dieu si parfait?

_Il n'est pas où un enfant pleure. _

Il n'est pas ici, dans cette chambre où mon meilleur ami s'est enfermé depuis trois jours. Il n'est pas là où Harry pleure la mort de Sirius, son parrain, le seul lien avec ses parents qu'il lui restait, son seul espoir d'une autre vie, plus heureuse, après Voldemort.

_Où la haine a cloué le cœur  
Des hommes épris de vengeance  
  
_

Je ne L'ai pas vu ce Dieu de paix dans les yeux des Mangemorts qui nous ont attaqués au ministère. Dans ces yeux vides, chargés de haine. Il n'était pas là quand Bellatrix a lancé son sortilège, quand Voldemort a failli tuer Harry. Il n'était pas là quand les yeux du maître des ténèbres luisaient de folie et de haine. Où tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était se venger. De celui qui l'avait détruit alors qu'il devenait le maître du monde, de celui qui plusieurs fois déjà l'avait mis en échec.

_Je ne l'ai pas vu dans nos guerres  
  
_

Comment croire en Lui alors que tout autour de nous le monde s'écroule? Que la guerre détruit tout? Que chaque jour les attaques se multiplient? Que chacun vit dans la peur? La peur que le suivant se soit nous ou l'un de ceux qu'on aime. Comment y croire alors que Poudlard un l'un des seuls endroits encore sur? Mais pour combien de temps encore? Comment y croire quand Dumbeldore lui-même, toujours si optimiste, fait revenir Remus Lupin, notre meilleur professeur de Défense au mépris de ce que dira le ministère, et ce dans le seul but de donner à tous les élèves, même les petits de première des cours pratiques renforcés?

_Quelques fois pas dans nos prières  
N' implorant qu' un peu de chance_

Presque aucun sorcier n'y croit et pourtant ils prient tous désormais. Ce ne sont pas des prières adressées à un Dieu bon mais des prières d'âmes terrorisées, des supplications pour vivre un autre jour, pour que le suivant soit le voisin mais pas soi. N'importe qui mais pas soi.

_  
Je ne l' ai pas vu souvent  
Dans une main tendue cherchant  
A se mettre en lumière  
  
_

On dit qu'Il a créé les hommes à son image. J'ai du mal à y croire quand je vois notre ministre de la magie. Lui qui pendant si longtemps à nier le retour du Lord noir. Lui qui a refusé de prendre la moindre mesure, perdant ainsi un temps précieux. Le voici maintenant qui se pavane, s'attribue le mérite de chaque petite victoire de l'Ordre, se dit le protecteur de Harry, en fait tant qu'il peut, en fait trop. Et tout ça uniquement pour conserver son poste.

_Dans le flou qu' on tolère_

Les journaux ne sont pas mieux. Ils se contentent de compter les morts, de répandre encore plus la peur. Et jamais un seul qui donne des informations utiles. Pas un qui essaye de briser le mur des bonnes intentions du ministère pour savoir si les choses avancent, s'il se passe quelque chose de concret. Ils se contentent de relayer les informations qu'on leur donne, peu importe qu'on les laisse eux et leurs lecteurs dans le flou, tant qu'ils ont des nouvelles croustillantes à rapporter.

_Mais je l'ai vu là où des hommes à genoux  
Demandent pardon et avouent  
Ne pas croire en sa présence_

Et pourtant maintenant, je sais qu'Il existe ce Dieu dont ils parlent tous. Mais Il n'est pas comme ils Le décrivent. Ce n'est pas un être surnaturel qui aurait tout pouvoir sur nous. Il n'est pas doué d'une force surhumaine et qui aurait le pouvoir de changé le monde d'un claquement de doigts. Mais Il existe et je L'ai vu. Il est au creux de nous et sa force est inimaginable, Il peut bouger des montagnes et faire changer les choses. Ce Dieu a un nom, qui varie selon les langues mais qui est toujours le même au fond: Amor, Love, Amour,… et ce Dieu, je L'ai vu pour la première fois dans une pièce sombre, dans les larmes d'un homme. Un homme qui venait de perdre son dernier ami, un homme qui avait déjà tant souffert, un homme qui ne méritait pas de souffrir. Vous me demanderez où je vois un Dieu d'amour dans cette chambre? Je Le vois dans les yeux de cette jeune femme et du jeune garçon qui l'accompagne. Eux aussi ont perdu quelqu'un de proche aujourd'hui. Un cousin. Un parrain. Et pourtant malgré leur douleur, leur amour pour cet homme dévasté les a amenés dans cette chambre. Cette chambre par la porte de laquelle, poussée par la même force, par le même Dieu auprès de cet homme qui souffre, je les observe, alors que, malgré les larmes qui roulent sur leurs joues, leur amour les soutient et peu à peu les guérira.

_  
Et je l' ai vu loin des villes, des cathédrales  
Là où l' amour détruit le mal  
  
_

Ce Dieu n'est pas enfermé dans un temple, Il est partout. Il était là, 16 ans plus tôt, dans une petite maison de Goddric Hollow, où l'amour d'une mère pour son fils, cet amour poussé jusqu'au sacrifice a sauvé l'enfant de la mort. Et avec lui accordé au monde sorcier une trêve de plus de 10 ans.

_Dans le miracle d' une naissance  
Et je l' ai vu dans le silence_

Je L'ai vu dans les yeux d'une autre mère, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, alors qu'elle regardait avec adoration le petit être dans ses bras. Cette merveille qu'elle s'était battue pour avoir. Malgré la guerre, malgré la haine, les mots durs à l'égard de ce jeune homme penché par-dessus son épaule. Ce jeune homme dont les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc semblent aussi doux que le duvet sur le crane de l'enfant. Il était là dans ce silence paisible et chaud, par mis tous ces gens rassemblés. Dans ce silence de paix, après tous ces cris. Et je L'ai vu dans cette femme aux cheveux de feu serrant dans ses bras ce jeune homme à la peau d'ivoire. Faisant de lui l'un des siens, d'un simple geste, sans un mot, pour toujours.

_Il n'est pas où les hommes sourds  
N' entendent plus rien à l' amour  
Là où les mots sont ceux qui blessent_

Voldemort ne gagnera pas. J'en ai la certitude à présent. Il ne peut pas gagner. Il n'a pas cette force dans ses rangs. Il est aveuglé par la haine, par sa soif de pouvoir. Il ne comprend rien au pouvoir de l'amour. Tout ce qu'il voit ce sont des mots. Des mots vides de sens, qui regroupent des gens tellement différents. Des mots pour lesquels il tue. Moldus. Sang-de-Bourbe. Demi-sang.

_Je ne l' ai pas vu dans les étoiles  
Mais dans l' homme le plus banal  
Au détour d' une prouesse  
  
_

Il n'est pas quelque part à l'autre bout de l'univers, Il est ici, tout proche. Juste devant nos yeux. Parfois si près qu'on ne Le voit pas, que l'on risquerait de passer juste à côté sans le savoir. Mais moi je L'ai vu. Dans un homme comme tant d'autre. Un homme qui a réussi à me faire croire au bonheur. Qui a réussi la prouesse de me faire aimer. De me faire goûter à cet amour si magnifique. Un homme comme tant d'autre, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses forces et ses faiblesses. Et ses yeux couleur d'ambre qui me disent que Dieu existe.

_Je ne l' ai pas vu vraiment  
Dans nos yeux perdus, attendant  
Un peu de vérit_

Je ne L'ai pas vu dans ces lâches qui ne font rien pour faire bouger les choses, pour qui tout ce qui compte c'est leur petite personne, qui se contente d'attendre pour voir qui sera le vainqueur, qui il faudra servir pour sauver sa peau.

_  
Ni dans la peur d' aimer_

Il n'est pas là où par peur du lendemain, du passé, du futur, des origines, du sang, du nom,… certaines personnes se refusent le droit d'aimer. Peu importe l'age, la soi disant pureté du sang, les erreurs que l'on a pu commettre, le nom que l'on porte, l'Amour existe et Il ne disparaîtra jamais.

_Mais je l'ai vu là où des hommes à genoux  
Demandent pardon et avouent  
Ne pas croire en sa présence  
  
_

Je L'ai vu dans les yeux d'un homme. Un homme que tout le monde crois insensible, cynique et cruel. Je L'ai vu dans ses yeux noirs: la peur, l'amour,… La plupart de ses élèves pensent qu'il les hait. Mais ils n'ont jamais vu cette peur dans ses yeux, cette inquiétude pour les quelques cinquièmes années enlevés par Voldemort. Ils n'ont pas vu les larmes couler sur les joues pales, ils n'ont pas entendu le cri qui a résonné dans les ténèbres des donjons. "Si Dieu existe, s'Il m'entend, par pitié faites qu'ils vivent… ce ne sont que des enfants!"

_Et je l'ai vu dans un regard, dans un geste  
Dans le courage qu'il nous reste  
Après des vies de souffrance  
Et je l'ai vu dans le silence  
Je l'ai vu dans le silence_

Je L'ai vu le lendemain dans les même yeux noirs. Lorsque les membres de l'ordre sont revenus à Poudlard avec les cinquièmes années tous sains et saufs. Je L'ai vu lorsqu'il a baissé les yeux vers le petit corps blotti contre lui, si fragile. Tonks.

Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de secours. Malfoy avait lancé un Avada contre elle… Il était mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir. Son ancien meilleur ami, Severus Snape, sauvant la métamorphomage. Celui ci avait détruit sa couverture auprès de Voldemort. Toutes ces années d'effort, de souffrance détruites en un instant. Mais alors qu'il était assis aux côtés de la jeune femme qu'il venait de déposer dans un lit à l'infirmerie, j'ai compris que pour lui ça n'avait pas d'importance, seul comptait la vie qui battait dans le corps en face de lui. Et la tendresse des yeux verts lorsqu'ils se rouvrirent et se posèrent sur son visage. Je L'ai vu à ce moment là, comme tous les autres présents, je L'ai vu dans un geste simple. Dans le silence qui avait rempli l'infirmerie, le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard et la jeune métamorphomage s'embrassaient.

_S'il est vrai que nos vies sont entre ses mains  
Dès que je pense à lui, je sens d'instinct  
Un peu de sa force au fond de moi_

Il est notre force. Il brûle en nous. Grâce à Lui, pour ceux que l'on aime, nous allons gagner. La bataille finale approche. Voldemort ne supporte plus que Poudlard se dresse sur son chemin. Demain, j'en suis sure l'amour triomphera.

_Je n'attends rien de lui que je n' ai déj  
Qu' importe qu' on le prie  
Et qu' on le croit ou pas  
Tant diront qu' il n' existe pas___

Je ne prie pas. C'est inutile. Il ne peut rien m'offrir de plus, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Des amis, une famille, mon amour. Et la certitude que tout ira bien. Si nous le voulons vraiment, si nous nous battons jusqu'au bout. Par amour. Je sais que tout ira bien. Il n'est pas de ses dieux qui n'aident que ceux qui les prient ou leur font des offrandes. Peu importe. Il est présent et Il nous donnera à tous la force de vaincre. Vaincre Voldemort et les siens. Vaincre ceux pour qui Il n'existe pas.

_Mais je l'ai vu dans nos villes nos cathédrales  
Là où les gens trouvent normal  
D' effacer leurs différences  
  
_

L'aube vient de se lever. Nous nous sommes tous réuni dans la grande salle pour admirer le soleil. Tous ici espère que nous serons toujours ensemble pour son couché. Nous sommes tous tellement différents. Une famille de sang pur passionnée des moldus. Une animagus. L'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Un fils de Mangemort qui a renié son père par amour. Un fils qui a vu ses parents rendu fou par la guerre. Un loup-garou. Une sorcière née de parent moldus. Un ancien Mangemort. Une métamorphomage. Un Auror au corps marqué de cicatrices. Un nain habillé de bleu et semblant flotté dans les airs. Un demi-géant. Une demi-Vélane. Et le survivant, l'espoir du monde sorcier. Nous sommes tous unis. Malgré tout. Et nous vaincrons. Parce qu'il le faut. Pour tous: sorciers et moldus. Par amour.

__

_Et je l' ai vu quand l' or de son souffle chaud  
M' a montré un chemin plus beau  
Comme une intime évidence  
J' ai ressenti sa présence  
  
_

C'est fini. Tout est fini. Voldemort n'est plus. La prophétie s'est accomplie. Harry Potter à vaincu le lord noir. Enfin la paix est de retour dans le monde sorcier. Les générations futures, celle de Espérance Malfoy et les autres ne connaîtrons jamais la guerre. Comme nous nous l'étions promis, nous sommes tous rassembler pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Les corps de ceux tombés sur l'herbe verte de Poudlard reposent maintenant près de cette école qu'ils se sont battus pour défendre car elle représentait le monde sorcier. Ils ont été enterrés au bord du lac. Les corps des Mangemorts ont été détruit par la mort de leur maître.

Je suis debout à côté de Harry. Devant nous, la tombe de Ron et celle de Neville. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues mais un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. Ils ne sont pas morts en vain. Ils sont morts pour ce qu'ils savaient juste. Et autour de moi par mis tous ces gens recueillis, je Le vois. Il est là, je Le sens. Doucement, je sens les bras de Remus qui m'enlacent. Il me sert contre lui et je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux. Mon Amour. Et alors que les derniers rayons du soleil couchant recouvre le lac d'or et de feu, je sens au fond de moi que tout ira bien. Toujours.

_Comme une intime évidence___


End file.
